You Belong With Me
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Max and her best friend Ulquiorra can't wait for the end of the year party at school, but they get something they didn't think would happen. And when Max admits that she's in love with Ulquiorra, all hell breaks lose. Could be on-going story if you like


You Belong With Me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me

I woke up on Friday morning to a tapping on my window. I cracked my eyes open and looked at the clock. _**5:30**__. _'What the hell?' I thought. I heard my window open and I threw a pillow at the window.

"Really Max?" Someone laughed.

I rolled over in bed and saw my best friend Ulquiorra Cifer leaning against my window sill.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"It's time to get up. We have school." He said.

"School?" I asked confused.

"Ya. Last day of eighth grade?" He said.

I looked at the calendar and saw it _was _the last day of our eighth grade year.

"Crap!" I yelled.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone. My alarm had gone off half an hour ago.

"God blessed!" I said.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier?"I said to him.

"I tried. I sent you like six texts and called you like eight times before I finally climbed the tree between our houses like old times to freaking wake you up." He said.

"My freakin bad for sleeping." I said.

"Well what time did you fall asleep last night?" He asked.

"I don't know, midnight maybe." I said with a slight blush.

"Well that's why." He said, pushing off the window with his foot and walking over to me.

He put his hands on my shoulder and made me sit on my bed.

"Get ready for school and call me when you're ready." He said.

He walked over to the window and climbed out, through the tree branches, and into his window. I smiled and walked over and closed the window and curtains so I could get dressed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of black jeans and my favorite black shirt that has silver details on the front and silver wings on the back. I changed quickly and ran down stairs. I ate a piece of cold pizza and ran back upstairs.

I ran into my room and into the bathroom. I quickly put my hair into pig tails and put on some make-up. I grabbed my camera and other stuff for the end of the year party thing we have at my middle school. I then went back into the bathroom and put on black eye shadow, mascara, and dark red lip stick. I looked so emo. Even more than Ulquiorra. And he always looks so emo. No wonder every girl in our school drools over him. Well, and Grimmjow, but he doesn't look as good as Ulquiorra. Wait! Did I really just think that?

I shook my head. 'Wow. Why would I think that? He's my best friend. I shouldn't have thoughts like that.' I walked back out into my room and grabbed my phone. I walked over to my window while calling Ulquiorra and opened the curtains. As soon as I looked up, I saw Ulquiorra sitting on one of the branches with his back to me. I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket as I opened the window silently. I climbed out of my window, over a few branches, and onto the branch behind the one he was on.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and fell off the branch he was sitting on. I snapped my arms out and grabbed him around his chest and caught him from falling. I pulled him onto the branch I was sitting on. I pulled him to me so his back was resting against my chest and put my arms around his neck. I could feel his heart beating fast.

"Did I really just scare you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

I giggled and said, "My bad."

"How the hell were you so quite?" He asked.

"I don't know." I simply replied.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. I'll meet you out front." I said, letting go of him.

He nodded and we both climbed into our windows. I grabbed my shit and ran down stairs and out the front door. At the same time, Ulquiorra came out of his house. I ran over to him.

"Alright. Let's go!" I said, pointing in a random direction and started walking.

"Um… Max? School's that way." He said, pointing the _opposite _way I was going.

"I knew that." I said, turning on my heel and walking the correct way.

"Right." He said, walking behind me.

"Oh shut up." I said with a British accent.

This made him laugh and me smile. We walked to school, and by the time we got there, I was on Ulquiorra's back.

"Why?" Himikai asked.

"I didn't feel like walking." I said.

"Ok. But why are you on Ulquiorra's back?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because she jumped on my back and I didn't want to drop her on her ass and hurt her." Ulquiorra said.

"That and he knows that if he dropped me on my ass I'd kill him." I said in a childish voice.

"True." Himikai and Grimmjow said together.

I smiled and leaned my head against Ulquiorra's. He carried me all the way to the doors of the school, into the building, and into our class room. It was funny because when we walked in and I was on his back, all of my girlfriends were freaking out and squealing about how it was 'so kawaii'.

"Will you guys shut up? It's not that cute." I said, annoyed.

"Yes it is!" They squealed.

I rolled my eyes and got off Ulquiorra's back.

"Soooo" A.J. asked, "You two dating yet?"

If I had been drinking anything, it would be all over her.

"What the fuck?" Ulquiorra and I said in unison.

"What? I was just asking." She said childishly.

"Hichigo! Get your ass over here and control your girlfriend!" I yelled, as said albino boy walked in.

He chuckled and said, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll cero you." Ulquiorra said in a scary calm voice.

Everyone but me backed up about a foot. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for?" I asked, leaning against Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Well, for one, you're leaning against Ulquiorra when he just threatened to cero Hichigo, and you're just bat-shit insane." A.J. said.

"Oh like you're not." I said sharply.

Time skip!

At the end of the party

"Ah!" I screamed as I was tackled to the floor of the bounce house.

"Got you!" Ulquiorra laughed as he pinned my hands on either side of my head.

"What the fuck dude?" I said to him.

"Getting back at you for this morning." He said.

"For jumping on your back?" I asked.

"For scaring me in the tree." He said, smirking.

"I hate you so much right now." I said.

"I know." He said, smiled, and leaned down close to my face.

"Ah… what are doing…?" I asked, blushing.

"Making you uncomfortable." He answered, leaning closer so his nose was touching mine.

"Why…?" I asked, blushing harder.

"Because it's fun." He said, sitting up and sitting on me.

"Ulquiorra?"

We looked behind him and saw Himikai looking at us funny.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are you sitting on Max?" She asked.

"Cause I feel like it." He said.

"Well alight then." She said, and walked away.

"No! Himikai! Get him off me!" I yelled.

"Nope! It's your problem!" She called back.

"Noz!" I yelled.

Ulquiorra laughed and got off me and pulled me up. As soon as I was standing, I tackled him down and sat on him.

"You're an ass." I said to him.

"Says the girl who's sitting on me." He smirked.

"Well you sat on me first!" I said.

"Whatever, let's just go dance, I'm bored." He said.

"Ok!" I said, getting off of him.

We left the bounce house and walked over to the stage. They were playing some of our favorite songs that we love to dance to. Like they were playing some really good dub step. We went over to the DJ table on the stage to request a song. One of good friends, Szayel Aporro Granz, was one of the DJs, the other Ggio Vega.

"Yo Szayel!" I called above the music.

"Hey Max! What's up?" He said, leaning down so he could hear me.

"Hey you think you could play a song for me? Please?" I said.

"Sure. What song?" He said.

"_**All I Ever Wanted**_ by _**BassHunter**_." I said, smirking.

He smirked and said, "Got it."

"Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek like I always do.

The song started playing and I grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him to go dance. We love this song and we dance to it awesomely. I let go of his hand and started dancing. He started dancing along me. When the song ended, he got dragged off by some girls and I giggled. After another hour or so of dancing and games, the party ended and I looked around for Ulquiorra. But I soon regretted looking for him because I saw him with a girl. And they were kissing. And the worst part, the girl was my old best Julie. Tears stung my eyes and I turned and ran. I ran past Himikai and into the school, grabbed my stuff, and ran out of the school. I ran home, dropped off my stuff, than ran to my favorite spot in the forest and started crying. A little while later, Himikai found me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, hugging me.

"U-Ulquiorra…" I sobbed.

"What about him?" She asked.

"I saw him k-kissing Julie…" I said between sobs.

"So why are you cryi- oh… you like him now, don't you?" She said.

I nodded and cried more.

"It's ok Max! There are plenty of cute guys at school! He's not the only one." She said.

"But I don't want any of them! I want him!" I cried.

She rubbed my back and tried to calm me. When I started calming down, we walked back to my house. And right as we got there, _**he **_was walking up to his house. When I saw him, I ran inside and slammed the door.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"I don't think so… but if I were you, I'd leave her alone for a while." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me." She said, walking away.

He shrugged and went inside. This was gunna be a long summer.

Time skip!

Three years late

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed.

'Worst. Last. Day. Of. School. EVER.' I thought.

Today was the last day of my Jr. year of high school. And it sucked ass! I mean, not as bad as the last day of eighth grade but still, it sucked. I rolled over on my side to face my window and saw Ulquiorra and Julie in his room. I rolled my eyes at how she was freaking out about something while he tried to calm her down. I sat up and grabbed my guitar. I started playing '_**Lucy**_' by _**Skillet. **_I played random songs for a couple hours until it was like eight. I put my guitar away and just laid on my bed. My phone vibrated and I picked it up and saw I had a text from Ulquiorra.

'**U ok?' **It said.

'**Ya. Y?' **I responded.

'**U look sad.' **

'**I do?'**

'**Ya. U sure yur ok?'**

'**Ya Im fine.'**

'**If u wanna talk about it Im here for u. And u no that.'**

'**I no.' **

'**Ok.'**

I looked out the window and saw him smile at me. I fake smiled back. I rolled over and pondered on if I should tell him or not. And I decided that I would.

I opened my phone and sent him a text that said, **'Ulquiorra… I love u'**

I heard _**'Hello Kitty' **_by _**Blood on the Dance Floor **_start playing. I rolled over and sat up to see his reaction to the message. But what I saw made my heart drop into my stomach. Julie had his phone in her hand and he wasn't in the room.

She read the text and said, "Who the hell is 'Hello Kitty'?" just as he walked back into the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Who is 'Hello Kitty'? And what are they doing saying 'I love you' to you?" She asked.

He looked shocked at first, then up at me sadly and said, "Max…"

Tears came to my eyes as I stood up and mouthed, "I-I'm sorry!" grabbed my curtains, yanked them over my window, and fell onto my bed crying.

**Normal P.o.V.**

Max drew the curtains over her window but Ulquiorra could see her through the side of the curtains. He could see her crying. He looked back at his girlfriend who looked extremely pissed.

"Who. Is. It?" She asked again.

"Max." He said.

"You mean my old best friend Max?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "Ya."

"So you're cheating on me with my old best friend?" She accused.

"What? No! I'm not cheating on you with anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Then why did she say she loved you?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He said thoughtfully, looking at Max again to see her still crying.

"Well, do you like her back?" Julie asked.

"…No…" He said.

"You're lying! You hesitated!" She yelled pointing at him.

"So what if I hesitated? It doesn't mean I'm lying!" He said.

"Yes it does! Every time you lie you hesitate!" She said.

"Ok, so maybe I do kinda like her, but it's not like I'm gunna up and leave you!" He said.

"Oh, so you do like her! The truth finally comes out!" She said dramatically.

"Will you just drop it already?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.

"No I will not drop this! You need to make a choice if you like her and you love me!" She yelled.

"What do you mean make a choice?" He asked.

"Me or her?" Julie said, crossing her arms.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Me or her?" She repeated.

"Jules, don't do this." Ulquiorra said.

"Me. Or. Her?" She said, adding acid into her voice.

He was starting to get pissed off about all this damn drama she kept starting. All throughout the three years they had been dating, she would constantly start drama and make him choose between things and he was downright sick of it. He didn't even know why they were still dating for god's sake!

"You know what Julie? I chose her over you." He said.

"What? You'd choose _**her **_over_** me**_?" She yelled.

"Yes. I would and I am. And, I'm also breaking up with you." He said.

"Whatever! I don't care! Besides! There are plenty of guys lining up to date me! I don't need you!" She screeched and left, slamming the front door.

Ulquiorra felt only two emotions. Happiness and satisfaction.

"Man that felt good…" He said smiling.

He then saw Max still crying on her bed and saw that her window was open. It was at that moment that he really realized that he liked her. That he was in love with her. He opened his window, climbed out into the branches of the tree and across to her window. He moved the curtains aside and climbed into the window.

"Max…?" He said.

She looked at him for a second before hiding her face again and yelling, "Go away! I know you hate me now!"

Ulquiorra was taken aback by her outburst. He didn't hate her! He felt the exact _**opposite**_ about her.

"Max… why would I hate you…?" He asked.

"Because I probably destroyed your relationship with Julie!" She sobbed.

His face softened as her walked over to her bed. He knelt on it, rolled her over, leaned down, and softly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes shot open with tears still in them, but they slid closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up so they were sitting up and so that she was on his lap. He tilted his head to the side slightly and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer and the kiss deepened even more. They broke apart for air, but as soon as they had caught their breath, their lips were back on each other's. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She more than happily opened her mouth and allowed his tongue into her mouth. It explored her mouth until it came to dance with her tongue. They fought for dominance but she quickly lost. Then, his tongue withdrew from her mouth and hers entered his mouth. Again their tongues danced and fought of dominance, and this time, she won but let him take control. Soon they broke apart for air and were breathing hard.

"So… does this mean…?" She started.

"That I love you too? Yes. I do. I really, really love you Max." He answered.

"But… what about Julie…?" She asked.

"It's over between us. She made me choose. You or her. And I chose you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "Thank you…"

"I didn't even know why I was dating her anymore. And you made me realize that." He said, kissing her neck.

She smiled and jumped when her phone vibrated against her ass.

"Damn it! Why the hell do I put that thing in my _**back **_pocket?" She said, pulling it out.

Ulquiorra laughed as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey! What are doing right now?" Himikai's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Um… sitting on Ulquiorra's lap…" She answered.

"What?" Himikai asked.

"Ya. We're kinda together now…" Max said shyly and blushed.

"Oh well never mind then. See you later. Bye." Himikai said.

"Um… ok. Bye." Max answered and hung up.

"What was that about?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm not really sure myself." She laughed.

"Oh ok. Well, it's late. We should go to sleep." He said.

She nodded and they laid down.

"I love you Max." He said.

"I love you too Ulquiorra." She said.

And then, they both fell asleep.


End file.
